Create A Cat! First One Eva!
by Rainbow Lily
Summary: -CLOSED- Hey! Idea for the Create a cat! i was learning about he American Civil War when I got this AWESOME idea. PLEASE READ!-CLOSED-
1. Create a Cat HELP!

**Hey! Got Idea for new story, but realized something… I NEED CATS! Could you please review and send me Clanners and Rouges PLEASE? I already have the Leaders for the clans, so no leaders, sorry. OH! And I need people to come up with a prophecy to get me started. All I have is this, **_4 of Thunder, River, Wind and Shadow shall… _see? **At the bottom of this chapter I will post the order in which your character will be written. And people who can't post, I still think that you can review. Ust try. I am really oped to your ideas. And the 1 character that gets picked from each clan will be… THE MAIN CHARACTERS! HAVE FUN WITH THIS!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**And now… just for the trouble part… A ROUGE GROUP! Yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! ( Don't know why, but I love putting rouges in my stories. Guess to add some trouble to it, I guess. I'm not really sure anymore.)**

**Rouge Group Name (NEED A NAME PRONTO!)**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Healer: ( Medicine Cat):**

**Warriors:**

**W-I-N ( Warriors In Training):**

**Queens:**

**Wise Ones (Elders):**

**Form of character layout:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**If Apprentice, Mentor:**

**If Warrior/ Medicine cat, Apprentice:**

**Eye Color:**

**Fur Color:**

**Uniqueness about your character:**

** That's all for now, when I choose the mains and everything, I will post the final allegiances for my new story! Hope to get lots of new cats this way! Others that I don't pick for this story might go into the other stories I will be writing in the future! Bye!**

** SL**


	2. Some Results! Mains for 2 Clans!

**Hey Starlit Lili here! I just wanted to ay that I have gotten 24 cats in the last day1 all from these authors:**

**xXJayfeatherXx**

**mel. With black and blue wings**

**Ashclaw10**

**FirexCinder**

**Pale-eye**

**Splashfire**

**Jayvee1669**

**Pengirl**

**Thank you everybody for submitting cats!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar-Brown tom with amber eyes (the Brambleclaw. The other leaders are random warriors that I picked. One cat will run away and form the rouge group. Guess which cat it is/)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: **Scorchstar-Firey red tom (a.k.a Scorchfur)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader: **Sunstar- golden tabby she-cat with white mark on her forehead (a.k.a Sunstrike)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Reedstar- brown tom with reed colored eyes (a.k.a Reedwhisker)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**And now… just for the trouble part… A ROUGE GROUP! Yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy! ( Don't know why, but I love putting rouges in my stories. Guess to add some trouble to it, I guess. I'm not really sure anymore.)**

**Rouge Group Name (NEED A NAME PRONTO!)**

**Leader: **Breezepelt- black tom with blue eyes (did you guess correctly? I love him being evil! It suits him perfectly!)

**Deputy:**

**Healer: ( Medicine Cat):**

**Warriors:**

**W-I-N ( Warriors In Training):**

**Queens:**

**Wise Ones (Elders):**

**Form of character layout:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**If Apprentice, Mentor:**

**If Warrior/ Medicine cat, Apprentice:**

**Eye Color:**

**Fur Color:**

**Uniqueness about your character:**

**Clan:**

** I have the Main for Thunderclan1! it is… Drumroll please!... Starlingbelly submitted by xXJayfeatherXx! 1 down, 3 more to go. See Ya Later! **

**SL**


	3. Mains for 3 clans! Windclan Help!

**Ok, I just have to say something. I am going up the cats that I have accepted so far. Here are the **_**UNFINISHED ALLEGIANCES.**_ **I SAID UNFINISHED, NOT FINISHED.**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar-Brown tom with amber eyes (the Brambleclaw. The other leaders are random warriors that I picked. One cat will run away and form the rouge group. Guess which cat it is?)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Starlingbelly-she-cat with a grey with a white tipped tail and one white paw

Apprentice: Smokepaw

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw- Black she-cat with grey splotches

Scorchpaw- Light ginger tom with darker patches dappling his pelt

**Queens:**

**Elders**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Scorchstar-Firey red tom (a.k.a Scorchfur)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:** Shadowfeather- black tom with one grey paw

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Sunstar- golden tabby she-cat with white mark on her forehead (a.k.a Sunstrike)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

Silvermoon- sleek silverish/gray she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting.

**Elders:**

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Reedstar- brown tom with reed colored eyes (a.k.a Reedwhisker)

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:** Lavenderheart- grey she-cat with lavender-colored eyes.

Apprentice: Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

Hopepaw- Silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, underberlly, and tail tip.

Strompaw- Dark gray tabby tom with lighter paws.

Mosspaw- Pale gray long-furred she-cat with Pure green eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

**Clan of the Breezes ( Like it? Didn't want to name it Breezeclan because Breezepelt hates the clans, remember? **

**Leader:** Breezepelt- black tom with blue eyes (did you guess correctly? I love him being evil! It suits him perfectly!)

**Deputy:**

**Healer: ( Medicine Cat): **Iron- grey tom with stone grey eyes with flecks of white.

**Warriors:**

Magpie- black and white she cat with amber eyes. Curious and adventurous. Wants to be a top ranking rouge linuent. A very young warrior in the rouges.

Ruff- large golden tom with fiery eyes and long, lion like teeth. Even though he seems tough, he is actually very kind and nurturing to his family and mate, Twistle.

Twistle- delicate black and silver she cat with green eyes. She has three silver paws and one silver ear. Never wanted to be a rouge, and wants to join a clan. Wishes that ruff would unbend his pride and let their family move. Mother to peek, magipe, thistle, and quartz.

**W-I-N ( Warriors In Training):**

Thistle- brown tom with sharp, long claws. Green eyes. All he wants to do is make his father proud and be just like him. He is actually a very skilled swimmer. Feircly determined. Loves an apprentice he sometimes sees on patrol.

Quartz- large silver tom with long fur around his neck. Blue eyes. Wise beyond his years, and doesn't talk much.

Peek- tortie she cat with wide golden eyes. Very timid and scared of almost everything. Secretly though, she wants to leave her family behind and start her own clan or group of cats. Wishes she wasn't so shy.

**Queens:**

**Wise Ones (Elders):**

**Form of character layout:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**If Apprentice, Mentor:**

**If Warrior/ Medicine cat, Apprentice:**

**Eye Color:**

**Fur Color:**

**Uniqueness about your character:**

**Clan:**

**NEED … MEDICINE… CATS! HELP ME! MY MUSE IS GOING CRAZY! THAT'S I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! Anyway, it would be nice to add some medicine cats. And warriors and others.**

**SL**


	4. Authors Note and Info for You Peoples

**Okay, I have decided to change the amount of mains in each clan. NOW there can be the limit to 3 mains in each Clan. And I will have 2 minor characters in each clan, which will be be in the next chapter. Now, this Half authors note, half info chapter is partly for you to know which clans have the max mains, room for 1 or 2 mains, or have NONE. The other part is for me, because I have so many cats for mains that this will help me get this main character business cleared up for me. Anyway, here are the mains for each:**

_**Thunderclan**_

**Warriors:** Starlingbelly

**Medicine cat: **Ivysong

**Apprentice:** Scorchpaw

_**Shadowclan**_

**Warrior:** N/A

**Queen:** N/A

**Leader:** Scorchstar

_**Windclan**_

**Queen:** Silvermoon

**Kit:** Spottedkit

**Warrior: **Hawkpath

_**Riverclan**_

**Apprentice:** Hopepaw

**Apprentice:** Stormpaw

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

_**Clan of the Breezes**_

**Leader:** Breezepelt

**Wise Ones:** N/A

**W-I-N:** Peek

**There. Where there are spots taken up by N/A, that means that there is a spot open. And don't afraid to submit elders. If you do submit any character that has an N/A spot, I will do something in honor of your O.C. and don't take this just to have something in honor of your O.C and steal it, claiming it was yours. If you do, well, let's just say that Starlit Lili will come after you will a burning marshmallow. Ok, enough of this ranting. Lets get on to this sentence after this one. Now if your cat wasn't picked, that's fine. I will still use in either in this story as a background character, or in my other stories. DON'T WORRY, YOUR CAT WILL BE USED NO MATTER WHAT.**

**SL**


	5. Minors

**Here are the minors, or at least some of them.**

**Pale-eye, I'm really sorry! I am going to use 2 of your cats for the minors! Don't be mad at me. I feel worthless now. I WANNA D – sorry, when someone is sad, I think it is my entire fault, even if it isn't. So please forgive me. Please? **

**Thunderclan**

**Warrior: Streamtail**

**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

**Shadowclan**

**Queen: Larkfeathers**

**Kit: Shadekit**

**Windclan**

**Medicine cat: Gorsefoot**

**Medicine cat Apprentice: Squirrelpaw**

**Riverclan**

**Warrior: Swansong**

**Apprentice: Shiningpaw **

**Clan of the Breezes**

**Leader: Breezepelt **

**Warriors: Twistle + Ruff**

**Yes, I know that there 3 mains for one, but that is because Twistle is only appearing for 1 or two chapters for a POV. And sorry, but I moved 2 cats around. The creators who created them, could you tell me if it ok? If not, then I don't know what to do with your cat.**

**SL**


	6. Story Idea! AND it's a series!

**Great news! I figured out what my story will be for my create a cat! It is called Warriors Civil Dairies. **

**You want to know how I got this idea? The Civil War of all things! What happened if the warrior cats had a Civil war? That's what my idea is. Having the main characters all have one book, and hey share it! So I already have the titles planned out. Here they are:**

**Book 1:** Shadow's Alliance

**Book 2: **River's Famine

**Book 3: **Thunder's Rebounder

**Book 4: **Wind of the Crowmoon

**Book 5: **Breeze's Battle

**Book 6:** Shadow's Fall

**Then maybe a super edition:**

**Super Edition: **Breeze's Revenge

**Here are the summary of the entire series, book by book, and main idea:**

**Main Idea:** the clans have gotten into a civil war and Starclan have chosen 3 cats from each clan to save the clans from doom. Here is their story.

**Book 1:** Join Scorchstar, Flamewillow and Nettlepaw on their adventure to see what's up with the Clan of the Breeze's!

**Book 2**: Join Hopepaw, Stormpaw and Moss paw on their journey to see what is up with the river water quality.

**Book 3: **Starlingbelly, and her apprentice Scorchpaw notice pawprints that are fresh, leading away from the camp as they are attacked by the Clan of the Breeze's. what will go wrong?

**Book 4: **A Riverclan warrior goes missing, but not before speaking to a forbidden love. Can Slivermoon and Hawkpath find this missing Riverclan warrior before Riverclan accuses them of kidnapping him? Read and find out!

**Book 5: **Peek has a secret: and Breezepelt wants to know. The problem is: she can't tell him, or she could die for it.

**Book 6: **Breezepelt has no more need for this mysterious alliance: will he kill them all, or leave them to starve to death?

**Super Edition: **How did the Civil war begin? Who and where? How and when?

**And I need Elders for the clans. No one has submitted any because they are too scared to see their cat old. DON'T BE STUPID AND WIMPY PEOPLE! I AM NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN, BUT I NEED ELDERS! IF YOU DON'T SUBMIT ELDERS, I WILL HAVE TO TURN SOME CATS INTO ELDERS! **

**SL**


End file.
